Fangs
by Aelmira Romani
Summary: Months after the blood relatives leave, a mysterious black envelope from romania shows up. And Raven's being kept in the dark about it's contents.
1. Chapter 1

"Alexander, wake up. It's night. The sun has set." I watched as my knight of the night began to stir. "Good evening Raven, did you sleep well." I loved the fact that my vampire boyfriend slept in a coffin, it made me feel wonderfully claustrophobic, but the best part of sleeping in a coffin was the fact that I got to sleep with my true love's arms around me as I slept. "Yes I did, now let's go downstairs and see what Jameson made for dinner. I'm starved." With that said Alexander opened up the lid to his coffin and we made our way downstairs towards the smell of steak, potatoes, and freshly made bread.

At the base of the stairs we were greeted by the kindly, but creepy old man. "Master Alexander, this came in the mail today for you today. It's addressed from your parents." Jameson winked at Alexander and then handed him a thick looking black envelope. It had the neat silver calligraphy that read Alexander's name.

My thoughts returned to a time when we received a letter from his parents. Stating that they would be joining him in Dullsville. And although I came to admire the gothic couple, thinking of them of an older version of Alexander and me. It was one of the worst times of my life. They had come to Dullsville simply to take my one true love back to Romania with them. It took us selling every last one of Alexander's paintings to get his parents convinced enough to let him stay.

Well that was month's ago, and I'm beginning to worry if that envelope has Alexander's parent's saying that they have changed their minds and want Alexander to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven, what's the matter love. Did I do something wrong? You didn't talk during dinner." We were curled up on the couch upstairs watching nosferatu. My poor Alexander looked so distraught. I placed a reassuring kiss on his lips as if to tell him he did nothing wrong. "Oh, Alexander. What if that envelope you got from Romania has your parents demanding that you must go home? I'd rather die than not be with you. With that said his expression softened from one of panic to one ofhapppiness.

"My sweet Raven, there is nothing to fear. All that envelope has is a belated birthday present from my parents. I told my parents that if they ever wished for me to return home, that I would face the light of day rather than be parted from my raven."

My Alexander wasn't leaving me, now all I needed to know was what was in that envelope.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, eating junk food , And just being together. When sunrise was nearing me and Alexander climbed into his coffin. I always felt so safe enveloped in Alexander's arms, e made me feel so safe. I waited a few minutes making sure Alexander was asleep before I broke out of his arms. When he felt that I was getting up, his eyes snapped open.

"Raven……where are you going, are you okay."

"I'm fine Alexander, go back to sleep. I need to use the facilities, if you catch my drift."

"Okay Raven that's enough information, come back to me as soon as you're done."

I nearly tripped over my hello batty pajama pants as I looked for where Alexander had hidden that darn envelope. Why did I have to have an artistic boyfriend that could find _good_ hiding places, instead of sticking it under the bed?

Finally I found the envelope taped to the back of the portrait Alexander had painted of me.

It was heavier than I would have expected. I wonder why Alexander hid the envelope from me, we tell each other everything.


	4. Chapter 4

AlexanderPOV

I knew she would go looking for the envelope, it's in her nature. So I had to come up with a creative hiding place. I was going to put it under my bed, but I'm an artist I should be able to come up with a good hiding place. I hid it behind her portrait it's a good enough hiding place. I am currently sitting in my coffin, waiting for my beautiful Raven to come back to me, and how I'm going to propose to her with my grandmothers wedding ring I had shipped from Romania.

My Raven, My soon to be wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since I moved in with Alexander I had never lied to him, well at least I haven't lied to him since I moved in. except about me going to the bathroom a minute ago, but that's beside the point. As I stand here with this damned envelope in my hands I had to think if my curiosity is greater than my trust of Alexander. I took that damn thing and flung it on Alexander's unused bed.

"Why didn't you look?"

I turned around to see Alexander looking at me intently. "Because I love you, and don't want to disrespect your privacy."

"Raven, _you're_ my girlfriend, there's no such thing as privacy between us. And if you wanted to see what's in there, all you had to do was ask."

"If you told me that before that would have saved me some curiosity and snooping."

"Yes, but that doesn't really suit us. Does it?" with that we both laughed.

Alexander pulled the envelope from off his bed and looked at me with so much love it made my heart flutter.

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry about the lack of updating guys, don't worry I'll try harder. And just for your patience tomorrow I'm writing and posting **__**at least**__** 2 chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander opened the envelope pain fully slow. First he pulled out two letters, one from his mother, and one from his father. Both on black paper. I didn't get a chance to read them, but I was distracted by the two boxes Alexander was pulling out.

"For my birthday I asked my parents to send me something very special. Something that belonged to my grand mother."

"Alexander……"

"Raven I want to keep you forever, do you want to keep me?"

"Yes, Alexander I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Marry me."

"I will, I love you."

"Traditionally vampire brides didn't wear rings, they wore necklaces, or amulets. This was my grandmother's." Alexander pulled out an onyx charm with a red bat on it hung by a silver chain. He very gently placed it around my neck and then he kissed me.

"_My _Raven."


	7. Author's note

Author's Note

I am sorry about not updating, but I have decided to run a contest. Every time I upload a chapter I want you guys to answer the question at the beginning of that chapter. The winning response will get my latest chapter 4 days before I upload.

What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander put a black necklace with a red gem bat on my neck.

"It's gorgeous" I muttered Alexander smiled; I pressed my lips against Alexander's. We just sat there holding on to one another, And I wouldn't care if that was all we ever did, just being close to Alexander made me feel whole.

Alexander jumped up abruptly, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Alexander, what's the matter love?"

"Raven, I was just thinking that we have to………"

"What?"

"Tell your parents."

My parents were anything but enthusiastic about me moving in with Alexander when I turned 18. How would they react when there 18 year old daughter marrying her 19 year old boyfriend, who did I mention is a Vampire.

I took one look at Alexander "We. Are. So. Screwed."

Sorry I don't have a winner this time, I only had one review for the contest and they didn't leave there e-mail address, so no winner.

This week's question

What was the hardest thing you ever had to tell your parents?

Oh by the way people ask how old I am, I'm 13 and writing this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Unknown POV

Who the hell did he think he is giving her that necklace? He knows that now that she has it I can't touch her. He thinks I only want her for revenge, but I have much greater plans for that dark princess. Alexander doesn't deserve her, he deserves to spend eternity with Luna, my whiny Bitchy sister.

Does he know that every night I go into her room? Every night when she's asleep I lie in bed with her. That I wrap my arms around her as she slumbers as I whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Her long black hair smells like sugar and flowers. I wish he did not tell her lies about me so that she will hate me. I wish on stars like some loser from a corny romantic comedy, that one day she will love me.

Raven, she occupy's my every thought. I am a man obsessed, like Luna's obsessed with some gay boy band I believe to be named "Jonas." why couldn't have I had a cool twin, who liked my chemical romance?

After Raven moved in With Alexander I have not been able to "Sleep" with Raven. Before that was the one thing keeping me sane, now I have nothing except for her photograph.

I know he's proposing to her, I know she'll say yes. I know this because I know she knows she loves him, ya know? But mark my words she will be **MINE. **Me Jagger will be victorious.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel horrible for not posting in so long; I love you guys like Jameson loves creepiness. I need reviews, they are my crack, please give me some crack.**

____________________APOV__________________________________

I love Raven I Love Raven I love Raven. This has been my mantra for the past two days. I love her so very much, but I have not been this scared, EVER! Not even the first time I rode a roller coaster when I was 8. and even then I puked, no don't think of puking it will only make me want to puke more. I love Raven but nothing terrified me more than telling her…(dramatic pause)…parents about our engagement. Me and Raven decided to leave the whole Alexander's undead and wants to bite me, talk for another day, you know when they can process another big thing of information involving me. I love raven, I love raven, I love raven, I love raven.

________________________JPOV______________________________

Alexander would never love her like I would. First he rejects My own flesh and blood, Luna, not that I can blame him she's so friggin whiney. And a poser, we all know she prefers sparkles to skulls. Now my raven there' a girl, beautiful, radiant, full of spunk (and red bull). I love her, and that's why I know my genius plan will work, yeah sure I haven't thought of my 'genius plan' yet, but I know it's gonna be awesome…

**Reviews are my crack, please give me some crack.**


	11. contests and prizes

**This month's contest is for you guys to leave a comment with a character idea, or story. The winning characters will be put in my stories. Such as spell dance, love bites, and fangs. I also need a name for Jo's soul mate vampire in spell dance. Leave a comment. Prizes.**

**1****st**** place………………………..the next 7 chapters of any of my stories e-mailed to you in advance.**

**2****nd**** place……………………….the next 4 chapters of any of my stories e-mailed to you in advance.**

**Anyone who enters and gives a real entry of at least 4 sentences will receive one chapter to any one of my stories, people can enter as many times as they'd like.**

**I love my fans like pancakes love syrup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What, ! And that's final I know you love him raven, but really Marriage! Your 18!" well I think there taking the news well. At least there not throwing furniture or trying to shoot my boyfriend, I mean fiancé it's fancy hells yes!  
"dad I love him, give me one good reason why it's wrong for us to get married?"

"He could leave you Raven, he could hurt you"

"dad if he had any intention of leaving me would he be proposing at age 19?"

"he's young, and naïve, and a teenager who isn't sure of what he wants, and…"

"And there soul mates Paul, like me and you. There me and you but dipped in black."

I turned to see my mother sitting at the table, she shot my father a disapproving glance and continued.

"the only reason we weren't married at 18 was because of the times. Hell we would've been married at 16 if our parents were down with it. Don't judge our daughter because she found what we have."

"I think I need to take a drive…alone" my dad silently grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door.

My mom was sitting at our kitchen table looking at me and Alexander disapprovingly.

"raven, I am so very disappointed in you.."

"not you too mom!" Alexander stood up and put his arms around me protectively "Mrs. Madison if you have to be mad at anyone, please be mad at me."

"oh, I'm not mad. I'm upset, upset that raven didn't tell me sooner! My baby's getting married!!!!!!!!!" At this point Alexander was beyond confused, my mother did that to him often. "so your not mad?'

"of course I'm not, my raven's in love and getting married at 18 I'm ecstatic! Unless she's pregnant, please don't tell me your getting married because your pregnant! I'm too young to be a granny!"

"mom, the eggo ain't preggo."

"good, cause I do NOT look good in brown orthopedic shoes, and do I look like a nana?! Aww you guys are so cute let me get a picture!"

"mom that's not a good idea…."

*CLICK* *FLASH* *SHIT*

My mother was waiting for the picture to show up on her digital camera. Then shock mixed with terror flashed across her face.

"raven, why isn't Alexander in the picture, oh god why is Alexander allergic to garlic? Why does Alexander only come out at night? Tell me I'm hallucinating or dreaming!"

Seeing my mother so terrified hit me hard. There were some pieces of news that were hard for even her to swallow. I only had one thing to say.

"don't tell anyone else." Pleading with my eyes and hugging Alexander closer to me was all I could do at this point.

"after your wedding he's going to bite you, isn't he?"

"yes."

"Alexander, will you take good care of her, protect her, and give me grandbabies before I die?"

Alexander blushed furiously at the last part.

"yes to the first two, And me and Raven will get trying on the last one very soon."

"then I will tell no one, especially your father."

"thank you mom."

"just one request. Use protection until your sure bout the baby thing."

My mother always chill with things like this, I think that's the after effects of too much acid in her hippie days.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I know I haven't touched this story in years…literally. I just don't know where to pick up. I started a new story, and I hate it when authors do this, and sorry guys but, would you mind reading my new story? It's called "strong as a dragon" and it's 100% original. I'm going to try to finish all my old fics including this one, but it'd really be nice to get some feedback from you guys. Thanks

~A. Roma


End file.
